wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blue (Splashfire)
|-|Intro= Blue is one of Splashfire's sonas! no touchy! |-|Canon= Have you ever felt like nobody was there? Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere? Have you ever felt like you could disappear? Like you could fall, and no one would hear? Appearance Blue changes her scales sometimes, but mostly sticks to shades of blue. She has sandy freckles on her nose and sapphire studded wings. She cant change the colors of her freckles, and she has a SandWing tail barb but there is no poison in it. Her head is more of a SandWing shape, though she still has the RainWing ruff/frill. her wings are a RainWing shape. she is very small and thin, Well, let that lonely feeling wash away Maybe there’s a reason to believe you’ll be okay 'Cause when you don’t feel strong enough to stand You can reach, reach out your hand Personality Blue is described by most SandWings as "too clingy" and most RainWings as "too boring". there seems to be no in-between for Blue. She suffers from depression but easily covers it up with endless jokes and cheeriness. She is playful and curious. she is a true idealist, always looking for the hint of good in even the worst of people and events, searching for ways to make things better. While she may be perceived as calm, reserved, or even shy, Blue has an inner flame and passion that can truly shine. Unfortunately, the risk of feeling misunderstood is high for Blue – but when she finds like-minded people to spend her time with, the harmony she feels will be a fountain of joy and inspiration. she is guided by her principles, rather than by logic, excitement, or practicality. When deciding how to move forward, she will look to honor, beauty, morality, and virtue – she is led by the purity of her intent, not rewards and punishments. She is proud of this quality, and rightly so, but not everyone understands the drive behind these feelings, and it can lead to isolation. At her best, these qualities enable her to communicate deeply with others, easily speaking in metaphors and parables, and understanding and creating symbols to share her ideas. Fantasy worlds, in particular, fascinate her. The strength of her visionary communication style lends itself well to creative works. Understanding herself and her place in the world is important to her, and she explores these ideas by projecting herself into her secret fanfictions of scrolls she reads. If not careful, she can lose herself in her quest for good and neglect the day-to-day upkeep that life demands. she often drifts into deep thought, enjoying contemplating the hypothetical and the philosophical. Left unchecked, she may start to lose touch, withdrawing into “hermit mode”, and it can take a great deal of energy from her friends to bring her back to the real world. Luckily, like the flowers in spring, her affection, creativity, altruism, and idealism will always come back, rewarding her, perhaps not with logic and utility, but with a world view that inspires compassion, kindness, and beauty wherever she goes. And oh, someone will coming running And I know, they’ll take you home Even when the dark comes crashing through When you need a friend to carry you And when you’re broken on the ground You will be found History Blue was born to a RainWing named Heatherblossom, and a SandWing named Snake. Her father was nice to her and her mother for a few years but soon turned sour to them. Her mother, Heatherblossom, left with her when she was only 2, to keep Blue safe. they lived a simple life. when Blue was 4, Heatherblossom sent Blue to an organization that let dragonets dig for treasure in the mountains to keep. Blue was paired with a SkyWing named Firebird, a SeaWing named Bubbles, and a NightWing named Dreamcatcher. Firebird took an instant disliking to Blue because he considered her as weak and useless. the two argued almost constantly. In the mountains, a huge avalanche ruined the group's camp, supplies, and food. Dreamcatcher and Bubbles made it out unscathed, but Blue and Firebird were trapped under the rubble. Blue regained consciousness about 4 minutes after the avalanche, once Dreamcatcher and Bubbles had dug her out. Dreamcatcher told her that Firebird was still trapped, and they were unable to dig him out. Blue dug into the rocks and found where Firebird was, and dug him out from under the rocks. at first, Firebird did not believe that Blue was the one who saved him, but soon realized that he had been wrong about her. the two soon became best friends. |-|Modern= So let the sun come streaming in 'Cause you’ll reach up and you’ll rise again Lift your head and look around You will be found Appearance Blue looks similar to her canon form, at least with her scales. She normally wears a blue or peach-colored t-shirt, with a fuzzy blue knitted sweater. she wears blue jean shorts. she wears glasses with very large lenses; with them on she looks kinda wacky. There’s a place where we don’t have to feel unknown And every time that you call out You’re a little less alone If you only say the word From across the silence Your voice is heard Personality Blue has a sharp tongue, normally spewing out sarcastic comments. but every once in a while, the outer wall falls, and you are left with a dragon dealing with depression and trying to love the world as it is. she is really quite caring on the inside, once you get to know her. she tries to make as many friends as she can but often fails miserably. Her inside MBTI type is INFP-T, and her outer wall type is ENTJ-T. she is a true idealist, always looking for the hint of good in even the worst of people and events, searching for ways to make things better. While she may be perceived as calm, reserved, or even shy, Blue has an inner flame and passion that can truly shine. Unfortunately, the risk of feeling misunderstood is high for Blue – but when she finds like-minded people to spend her time with, the harmony she feels will be a fountain of joy and inspiration. she is guided by her principles, rather than by logic, excitement, or practicality. When deciding how to move forward, she will look to honor, beauty, morality, and virtue – she is led by the purity of her intent, not rewards and punishments. She is proud of this quality, and rightly so, but not everyone understands the drive behind these feelings, and it can lead to isolation. At her best, these qualities enable her to communicate deeply with others, easily speaking in metaphors and parables, and understanding and creating symbols to share her ideas. Fantasy worlds, in particular, fascinate her. The strength of her visionary communication style lends itself well to creative works. Understanding herself and her place in the world is important to her, and she explores these ideas by projecting herself into her secret fanfictions of scrolls she reads. If not careful, she can lose herself in her quest for good and neglect the day-to-day upkeep that life demands. she often drifts into deep thought, enjoying contemplating the hypothetical and the philosophical. Left unchecked, she may start to lose touch, withdrawing into “hermit mode”, and it can take a great deal of energy from her friends to bring her back to the real world. Luckily, like the flowers in spring, her affection, creativity, altruism, and idealism will always come back, rewarding her, perhaps not with logic and utility, but with a world view that inspires compassion, kindness, and beauty wherever she goes. Even when the dark comes crashing through When you need a friend to carry you When you’re broken on the ground You will be found Trivia - loves cats - has two dogs and three cats - is originally from a roleplay on the canon wiki - ummm... extra stuff |-|Relationships= Morpho: Blue likes the hybrid, and wants to get to know her better. they connect over having the same name as a SilkWing. |-|Gallery= (second image by Verglas The IceWing. Thank you so much! |-|Quotes= "Did I not tell you that you would be a burden? that you were weak? that you would not survive in the wild? Well, Blue, I have never been more wrong in my entire life." -Firebird to Blue after she saves him. i'll add some later im too lazy :p |-|Songs= Category:FemalesCategory:Occupation (Student)Category:RainWingsCategory:SandWingsCategory:HybridsCategory:Work In ProgressCategory:CharactersCategory:Dragonsonas Category:Content (SplashfireTheWarrior) Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+